Thumping Hearts
by marciewantsthev
Summary: Mulan and Aurora finally get around to doing something they've wanted to for a long time. (rst)


"Have you done this before?" The words leave her mouth just as easily and nervously as back in Rumpelstiltskin's old cell, and as she looks at Mulan, she can tell that she's about to get the same answer. As Mulan's voice echoed through the woods, she worried a bit that they might be too loud for the ogre's tastes, but at this point she didn't care.

Being with Mulan was much more important. She placed her hand on top of Mulan's gloved one as her other one cupped Mulan's face. "It's okay. I haven't done this before either," Aurora told her, leaning in for a kiss. As she broke it a few seconds later, she moved the hand on Mulan's cheek to behind her neck, Mulan grabbing Aurora's waist as she pulled her closer, the sound of the grass sliding past Aurora's now shortened dress.

Mulan broke the kiss, staring into Aurora's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Aurora smiled at her, wondering why she even needed to ask her. "Dear, sure is the most confused thing ever compared to how I feel right now," she responded, placing a hand on the armor's buckle by Mulan's neck. "If I may?"

"Of course, Aurora."

Aurora attempted to unfasten the buckles with only one hand, but quickly became impatient and just used both hands. "You're going to have to teach me how to do that sometime," she insisted, her tone suggestive.

"Of- of course," Mulan stuttered, her face turning red. At least, Aurora thought she saw red in Mulan's face. It could have just been the fire.

"Are you blushing?"

Mulan turned away, fiddling with the edge of her belt. "Maybe," she responded, "but that's not what's important."

"Oh really? Then what is important?" she asked, reaching to unfasten Mulan's belt. Mulan looked down for a moment, took a deep breath, and then said one word.

"Us."

Mulan's belt fell to the ground in such perfect sync with the word that Aurora swore she had heard wrong. "Did you just say us?" she asked?

"Yeah," Mulan told her. "You're important to me. That's why I want to-" she began, interrupted by Aurora's mouth crashing against hers, arms wrapping around neck and waist, reaching hurriedly to have some form of physical contact with each other. Aurora could hear the soft swish of fabric on grass as the wind rushed onto her torso and shoulders, hardening freshly exposed nipples as Mulan removed her gloves. Aurora grabbed for Mulan's hands, lowering them a bit as she moved to sit across her.

"Allow me," Aurora instructed, hooking a thumb into Mulan's trousers on either side of her hips. She lifted her legs, pulling the pants down so quickly Mulan thought they would have ripped. Most of Mulan's armor underneath could be unfastened and removed at once, but it did take too much time for their tastes. The clinks and scrapes of metal against metal that had become so familiar to both ladies echoed past the clearing and through the trees.

Mulan reached past Aurora to remove her trousers from past her ankles as Aurora cleared the rest of the armor from behind Mulan. She then reached down, sliding the pants that were bunched at her ankles off of the warrior's legs.

"I told you I know love when I see it," Aurora told her, moving to kiss Mulan again as they laid back, Mulan now under Aurora. She reached for Mulan's panties, sliding them down past her knees before Mulan kicked them off, reaching to pull Aurora closer to her. Aurora's hand slid down to Mulan's breast, cupping it softly. Mulan felt her breath hitch in her throat for a moment, hips pushing forward.

"You ok?" Aurora asked, checking to make sure she hadn't done something wrong.

"Fine, Aurora. You can keep doing that," Mulan told her.

"You sure?" Aurora refused to do anything knowing Mulan would dislike it.

"Yes, I'm sure. It felt good, ok?" she admitted.

"Ok, as long as it doesn't hurt," Aurora responded, leaning in to kiss Mulan again. Mulan responded eagerly, grabbing onto one of her shoulders as another hand slid down to remove the princess's own panties. Aurora responded by taking her one hand off of Mulan's boob for long enough to help Mulan slide them down, breaking contact for as short as possible. Once she had the final garment lying on the forest floor, Mulan reached for Aurora, pulling her on top of Mulan as Aurora reached the hand she wasn't using for balance to grab one of Mulan's breasts. Mulan bit her lip to muffle a moan in response, Aurora kissing down her neck. She lifted her hand from the grassy ground, shifting was much of her weight as she could to her legs.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked Mulan, hand between her thighs.

"Please do," Mulan replied, grabbing onto Aurora's shoulder with a hand in anticipation. She moaned as she felt Aurora push two fingers into her much more slowly than she expected. "Faster," she begged, her voice shaky. Aurora was happy to oblige, curving her fingers into her lover.

For almost a good minute the forest was filled with the repitition of the women's moans and sharp breaths, Mulan trying to keep herself together as a moan or Aurora's name escaped from her with increasing frequency. Aurora then brushed her thumb against Mulan's clit, causing a loud moan to escape the warrior.

"You ok?" Aurora asked again.

"Please, more," Mulan groaned, gripping tightly onto Aurora's shoulders and moaning her name as she continued to reduce Mulan to a moaning, sweaty mess. Both of them could tell that Mulan was close, hands tightening their grip on shoulders and mouths meeting more ruggedly and shaken. "Aurora," she moaned again, "I- Aurora- love," she started, gasping as she finally reached her climax.

At that point, any attempts of words turned into one long, low moan as Mulan's eyes closed, mouth opened, and grip on aurora tightened, her toes curling into the grass, her hips off the ground. Aurora continued thrusting her fingers into Mulan, admiring the way the moonlight framed her face.

There was a beauty to Mulan Aurora couldn't quite believe was real, and that beauty only seemed magnified as Mulan started coming down from her orgasm. "Aurora," she began, "I just- I love you, ok? I know I've said it before, but I thought it needed to be said again, because, I just, I-" Mulan began, Aurora cutting her off with a kiss.

"I know that," Aurora began. "It feels like a miracle sometimes, being loved by a beauty like you, but I know that much. It's reaffirmed every time you give me a bit more of the rabbit you killed for supper, or when you make sure that I'm not going to wake up cold in the middle of the night, or how you cuddle up against me to keep me from going back to that nightmare," she told her. "That's also when I'm reminded of how much I love you."


End file.
